


A long day at work

by Li_La_Lou



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics)
Genre: Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Smut, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_La_Lou/pseuds/Li_La_Lou
Summary: “If you do that one more time, I swear, I will bite you hard enough to leave a scar.”Jason's expression shifted from amused to self-satisfied. “Trust me, Tim, I'll give you more than one reason to bite me hard.”





	A long day at work

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is just mindless smut.  
> You've been warned!

The door flew shut with a violent crash and Tim, a boy who was known for moving as soundless as a cat, stamped into the apartment. Jason had been lying on the sofa but as soon as he heard his boyfriend enter, he sat up, a cocky grin on his face.

“Hey, baby! Great day at work?”, he asked, his voice sweeter than sugar. Tim kicked his shoes off his feet and threw his jacket on the table, not bothering to put it on the hook where it belonged. “Screw you, Jason!”, he hissed, death-glaring at his lover.

Jason couldn't help but chuckle – Tim just looked too cute when he was angry. Especially when he was angry  _ and frustrated _ . 

“What's with this bad mood, Timbo? Bad day?” He tried his best to hold back his shit-eating grin but failed the very second that Tim turned to face him. His eyes were glowing with rage and with another expression that no one knew better than Jason.

 

“What do you think, huh?!”, he hissed and put his hands on his hips. “If you do that one more time, I swear, I will bite you hard enough to leave a scar.”

Jason's expression shifted from amused to self-satisfied. “Trust me, Tim, I'll give you more than one reason to bite me hard.”

A blush crept on Tim's face but he didn't turn away. “Screw you, Jason.”, he repeated but he already sounded a lot calmer than before. “Are you going to make up for this morning or do I have to take matters into my own hands?”

 

Jason smiled, a spark of heat in his eyes, as he placed his hands on Tim's hips, pulling him closer. He could almost feel Tim vibrating under his touch. The shorter boy's breath sped up at an instant and he bit down on his bottom lip.

A deep chuckle escaped Jason's throat and he leaned forward to whisper into Tim's ear. “I really fucked you up good this morning, didn't I?”

His voice was low and dark and the sensation of Jay's breath against the soft skin on his ear and neck sent shivers down Tim's spine. 

“What did you think would happen?”, Tim snapped, trying his best to sound collected but his voice was shaky. 

 

Jason grinned, planting a kiss right behind Tim's ear. Of course he knew. When he had joined Tim in the shower this morning, he hadn't even had the intention to mess with him. But then, there he had been, a panting, shivering mess, arching his back, trying to support himself on the slippy shower wall. There were no words to express how much Jason had loved this view. It would have been such a waste to let Tim come just then. Instead stopping right there, finishing his shower and waving a frustrated Tim goodbye with nothing but a gentle kiss on the forehead seemed like a  _ way _ better idea. He had been right. It certainly had been. 

Sending Tim one or another text, telling him what Jason was planning to do with him as soon as he got home, hadn't been necessary of course but it had made the whole thing a lot more fun for Jason.

Tim hadn't even read the last three texts, knowing too damn well that Jason was just messing with him. But it didn't matter. They had already done their work at this point. Tim had had a hard time focusing on his work at Wayne Enterprise. By the time he had reached his apartment, the only thing on his mind was how Jason's touch would feel on his skin.

 

“You don't have to worry, Timbo. I'll take care of you.”, Jason whispered softly, nibbling on Tim's ear, getting a quiet gasp in response. The taller boy grinned, biting his lip, and effortlessly picked Tim up. He wrapped his lover's legs around his waist and carried him over to the bedroom.

This was not exactly what Tim had had in mind. On his way home he had fantasized about how he would come home and push Jason down on the sofa. He had imagined wild, enraged sex, using all the room his apartment had to offer and making Jason take good care of the trouble he had caused this morning. Though, Tim wouldn't complain.

Jason was putting him down on the bed and leaned over him to press a kiss on his lips. His mouth curled into a smile as his kissed wandered down Tim's neck but the shorter boy stopped him right there. “No more teasing, Jay. Not right now!”

Jason raised his eyebrows but then he just shrugged it off with a grin. “As you wish, Princess.”, he chuckled and kissed Tim again before crawling down on the bed. 

Tim lifted his hips as Jason opened his belt and tug his pants off his legs. His underwear followed right after and a wave of arousal washed over Tim, as he felt Jason's lips suddenly pressing against the inside of his thigh. A frustrated whimper escaped his lips and he unintentionally bucked his hips.

Jason smiled knowingly and looked up at Tim as he carefully kissed his boyfriend's tip. Another whimper left Tim's throat and he tilted his head back.

_ God, he really was too cute _ .

As much fun as it was and as much as Jason loved to take in each and every reaction he could tease out of Tim – he had promised not to. He pushed his arm under Tim's thighs to pull him closer as he wrapped his lips around his lover's cock.

Tim arched his back and his eyes flew open at the sudden warmth of Jason's mouth. He moaned out and dug his finger into the sheets. Jason closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet sweet sounds Tim made, while his tongue danced across Tim's most sensitive spots. With every second, his kisses, his licks and sucks got sloppier, staining Tim's lower parts with his spit.

While his left hand held onto Tim's hip, keeping the squirming boy in place, the right one was wandering down. Carefully he placed his fingers around Tim's shaft, moving it up and down on him, massaging him gently but most importantly getting his fingers all slippy with his saliva and Tim's precum.

 

Tim's hand shot up to his mouth, muffling a breathless moan as Jason's hand moved lower and now wet fingers carefully entered him. With fast, almost hectic movements Tim was rocking his hips against Jason's fingers.

The taller male chuckled and lifted his head, looking up at Tim. His cheeks were red and his mouth opened with a soundless moan, eyelids fluttering because his eyes refused to roll back any further. 

“Fuck, you really look hot from down here...!”, he purred, gently curling his fingers inside of Tim, pressing them right on his prostate. Tim winced and his upper body shot up.

“Oh fuck, Jason!” Tim's voice was shaky and filled with lust and the sound of it made Jason shiver in arousal. He couldn't hold back any longer himself and something told him, that Tim was tired of waiting as well.

“Turn around, will ya, Baby?”, he said,his voice restless and filled with lust as he leaned up, reaching for the nightstand's drawer. 

Tim nodded and hectically got on his hands and knees while Jason took a bottle of lube out of it and spread some of it on his dick and Tim's entrance.

 

Tim's body was vibrating with excitement, his breath fast and snatchy. He could barely keep himself up and as Jason entered him with a single strong trust, his face was shoved into the pillow.

He didn't bother to push his body up again. Turning his head to the side so he could breath would have to do for now. “Are you okay?”, Jason ensured himself, the small trace of worry was drowned out by the heat in his voice.

Tim nodded hastily, moving his hips against Jason's lap.

The older male moaned, instinctively grabbing Tim's waist with one hand, placing the other one right between Tim's shoulder blades to support himself and to keep his boyfriend's head down.

 

Tim shivered and rolled his hips, trying to force Jason to start moving inside of him. Jason groaned, deep and low, and bit his lip as he started thrusting into the boy underneath him. He leaned closer to Tim, replacing his hand with his lips as he started kissing his boyfriend's shoulders and back.

Tim moaned out. The gentle touch felt hot on his skin. Wherever Jason's body touched him, he felt electricity shooting through his body, making him shiver and sweat.

“F-Fuck...!”, he whispered under his breath. He was clinging onto the pillow, dragging on the soft fabric and trying his best to muff his desperate moans with it. His motions were out of rhythm, fast and hasty. He needed more.

 

“Shit, you're so fucking tight, Timbo-!”, Jason panted, grinning slightly. His voice made another wave of arousal crash down on Tim, nearly bowling him down. 

Suddenly, knowing exactly what Tim needed, reading his body like an open book, Jason picked Tim up and lifted him on his lap, pushing himself deeper inside the trembling boy. Tim winced at the sudden loss of support. Since he couldn't hold onto his pillow anymore, he leaned forward and grabbed the edge of his bed, clinging onto the metal bar as if it was for his dear life.

Jason wrapped his arms tightly around the shorter male's chest and let his hands explore his body.

His lips traveled over Tim's back, leaving small kisses and bites as his moves grew more and more feverish. “F-Fuck-!”, Jason gasped quietly, burying his face in Tim's hair as the boy tilted his head back. “I'm close, Timbo-!”

Tim just nodded. He couldn't even form the words to express how much his body was burning with desire.

 

One last powerful thrust took them both over the edge. Tim arched his back, screaming out in pleasure and Jason bit down on Tim's shoulder, muffling his own moan while he dug his nails into Tim's soft skin.

Tim's inside felt hot and wet but he didn't really mind right now. The moment of pure ecstasy vanished within seconds and was replaced by a warm feeling of exhaustion. He sank down into the sheets, his heart still racing and his breath still heavy, and closed his eyes.

Jason moved away a few inches before he dropped down next to Tim and opened his arms for the shorter boy to cuddle in. Tim moved in and rested his head on Jason's shoulder.

Carefully, doing his best to not move his tired boyfriend too much, Jason dragged the blanket over the two of them. Tim sighed happily and let himself fall into the warmth.

“Jason...?”, he whispered, already on the verge of sleep.

“Yes, Baby...?”, he replied, pressing a tender kiss onto his boyfriend's head and gently rubbing his back.

 

“If you feel the need to show me what's it like to spend a whole working day as a sexually frustrated mess ever again, then I'll show you that coming over and over again for a whole day can be much worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote smut ever so I need your feetback twice as bad, guys!  
> Also, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
